


Insatiable

by SomethingAboutAMagpie



Series: Harringrove Ficlets [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Steve Harrington, Feeding During Sex, Knotting, M/M, Top Billy Hargrove, Vampire!Steve, Werewolf!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutAMagpie/pseuds/SomethingAboutAMagpie
Summary: A quick vampire/werewolf dynamic PWP.





	Insatiable

It was nothing new for them, for Billy to climb the tree by Steve's window to his room, for Steve to invite him inside, for hands to wander and catch on clothes and skin.

It was nothing new for Steve to lean forward, to take Billy's throat under his teeth, and bite down through the skin.

It was nothing new for his fangs to puncture Billy's flesh, so he could drink a few mouthfuls of his hot, high energy blood.

Billy let his head fall back, moaning, as Steve drank. He let himself be leaned against the wall, back pressed to that horrible plaid wallpaper by the window. His fingers clenched in Steve's dark hair.

Steve gave a pleasured sound of his own.  He loved how Billy allowed this for him, sated him, so he wouldn't have to hunt. It was easier, so much easier, to have a willing party, someone who wouldn't reveal to anyone else what he was.

It wasn't like Steve didn't keep Billy's secrets for him as well. Billy's tie to the moon’s cycle, how he changed when it was full.

They both had something to hide in a small town like Hawkins. Two of a kind, they found themselves.

Billy had been the first to realize that Steve wasn't like the other kids at school, with his dark sunglasses and his jackets and jeans, even in the heat. He supposed, in a cold, overcast place like Hawkins, Steve had an easier time hiding what he really was. A vampire.

He found it much more difficult to hide his own affliction, with his feral instincts and his runs through the wooded parks on a full moon night, hoping that his wolf wouldn't get itself caught by a random passerby.

And the attacks on the local wildlife were hard to explain away as well.

But here, in Steve's room, Billy had nothing to hide. Steve knew, of course he knew, about Billy's curse. About the scar of a bite mark on his thigh. About the pack he’d lost when his father dragged he and his family from a place like California to Hawkins, Indiana.

He even knew how much Neil hated his disgusting beast of a son, and how he'd go to any lengths to conceal what he was from the world.

How willing Neil was to beat Billy into submission if he had to.

Steve's lips came away from Billy's throat red. His tongue flashed out to clean them quickly, his usually calm, brown eyes nearly red in the low light from his lamp. “Billy?” His voice was gentle.

Billy gave a soft moan, feeling his skin beginning to knit together over Steve's bite. He reached a shaking hand for Steve’s face to cradle his soft jaw. “‘m good,” he managed to choke out. He always felt a little off kilter after Steve fed from him, at least for a few minutes, before his healing factor kicked in. He supposed he was lucky they were both cursed like this, both able to heal from nearly anything.

It was a blessing when it came to hiding what they did to each other, here in Steve’s room.

Steve drew Billy back to the bed, sitting him down upon it. The first time Billy’d seen his room, he’d asked, jokingly, where his coffin was. Steve, without missing a beat, had responded that he didn’t like confined spaces.

His blackout curtains were all he needed to keep the room as dark as a tomb when he slept.

Steve’s lips were on Billy’s fluttering pulse, keeping time with his rapid heartbeat. His hands, warmed from his feeding, slid up and down the other boy’s arms to calm him.

Billy relaxed into Steve’s touch and felt himself go lax. He leaned casually back on his elbows, Steve following up onto his lap. Every time he fed, he got handsy, and Billy didn’t mind. Every time Steve drank from him, he found himself turned on as well. When Steve drank, it made his nerves sing with pleasure. Whatever blood wasn’t taken into his lover’s mouth went straight to his cock.

Billy didn’t mind that part in the least, either.

Especially when Steve climbed on top of him like this, grinding himself down onto Billy’s hard dick. He took Steve’s hips in hand, guiding his movements to slow them down. He forced Steve to sway just the way Billy liked it. Slow, wide circles of his hips, like a dance that Steve knew all too well.

Steve had already been dressed down into sweatpants for the night, comfortable, when Billy came to his window. His heavy cock tented the soft cotton, leaking through it. He never wore underwear to bed.

Billy felt overdressed in his thermal shirt, his too-tight jeans. He quickly toed off his boots as he began to feel more in control of himself. His body had begun accounting for his blood loss, and worked to fix it. He was sure Steve would want another drink before the night was through, and he was more than willing to provide.

Steve lowered his head back to Billy’s neck, nosing under his jaw. Instead of biting, though, soft kisses were pressed to Billy’s skin once more. He loved worshipping his lover’s neck, and it wasn’t just because it was in his nature. There was something about the line of it, the muscle, the pounding vein, the bob of his Adam’s apple, that was so intoxicating to Steve’s vampiric eyes. He couldn’t help but be drawn to Billy’s throat.

Billy let his head be tilted back so Steve could have access. He had faith that Steve would help undress him soon, he always did, so he wouldn’t rush him. It was always nice, when they could take their time like this. They had all night.

Sure enough, Steve’s too-warm hands slid into Billy’s shirt, guiding it up up up, over his head, before he dropped back to Billy’s neck, his shoulders, kissing and licking, giving soft nips to the tanned skin of his lover. His fingers roamed the smooth planes of Billy’s chest, and he tweaked a nipple. At Billy’s gasp, Steve glanced up with a pointed smile.

Billy snorted and gently pushed Steve’s head to the side. “My jeans are gonna strangle my dick before I can put it in you, if you don’t get them off,” he grumbled out, but smiled softly.

“They better not,” Steve returned, sliding back on Billy’s thighs and looking at the jeans as if they’d challenged him. His fingers made quick work of the fly. Billy shivered in anticipation as Steve pushed them down. He knew his lover held back his incredible strength, he knew he could rip Billy’s jeans in half like wet tissue paper if he truly wanted to. Watching Steve work so gently, so practicedly  _ normal _ , was so damn hot. To knew he pretended that he couldn’t throw a car, that he couldn’t rip a damn phone book in half with his bare hands, that only Billy knew that secret, it always made Billy’s cock jolt.

Steve grinned down at Billy’s erection when it twitched visibly in his precome-dampened briefs. “Looks like they didn’t ruin my fun for the night,” he teased, one finger sliding over the leaking bulge. “Glad to see you’re still with us.”

Billy snorted softly. “You gonna talk to my dick all night, or are you gonna get back up here and let me play with you?” His hands were already back on Steve’s hips, digging into the soft flesh through his sweats. “Because as much as I enjoy you treating my cock like an old friend, I’d rather get you on your back.”

Steve gave Billy another smile, sharp fangs fully on display. “Oh, I can make that happen,” he murmured, and Billy wasn’t shocked at all to find himself pushed back onto the mattress, Steve bare and grinning atop his hips. His jeans, too, were missing, and he saw them and Steve’s sweats in a bundle on the other side of the room.

“I hate it when you use your super speed,” Billy muttered, hands sliding over Steve’s sides.

“Really? Because you don’t seem that broken up about it,” Steve responded as he bent over Billy to kiss him breathless.

That was another thing Steve was ridiculously good at, kissing. If he wasn’t careful, like their first time, he could rob Billy of air to the point of gasping. He could kiss for hours, if he wanted, without coming up for air. He’d learned that Billy wasn’t capable of going that long without drawing breath, especially when their tongues tangled, lips and bodies shifting together restlessly.

Billy carefully held Steve’s hips against his own stomach, gently moving him back and forth, letting his cock slide wetly against Billy’s abs. His own cock throbbed in his briefs. Every time Steve’s ass slid back, brushing it gently, he could feel it pulse harder.

Steve pulled back from Billy’s lips, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. “What happened to getting me on my back?” He teased, one finger playing about Billy’s pink, erect nipple.

Billy wrinkled his nose and held in a low moan. “I haven’t gotten there yet,” He leaned up, licking a long stripe up Steve’s throat to his jaw. “I can’t have a little fun first?”

Steve groaned and raised a hand to wipe at the saliva left behind. “I guess I can’t argue with you.”

Grinning, Billy flipped them over, nuzzling at Steve’s cheek for a moment before sliding his nose under his jaw. He nipped at the pale, mole-spotted skin of his lover’s neck. He listened to Steve’s happy sigh and closed his mouth over the spot where his shoulder and neck met. He knew the other boy loved feeling his sharp teeth right in that spot. He’d made marks there before, but they always healed too quickly for either of their liking. Billy let his own teeth grow, just a little, not letting himself give over to the wolf. He dug their sharp points into Steve’s neck.

Steve gave a full body shiver at the feeling, gasping when the points drew back and Billy’s hot, hot mouth began to suck at his porcelain skin. He could feel the bruise forming, but knew that, as soon as it appeared, it would be gone. Times like this were the only ones he would regret his enhanced healing ability. He wished that he could walk around with Billy’s mouth-shaped marks on display, let the entire world know he was owned.

Unfortunately, that was never going to happen. But Steve could dream, he knew, as he moaned and sucked in harsh breaths, clawing at Billy’s strong shoulders. He had to hold on tight, as his body bucked almost against his will.

Billy growled softly, possessively, as he marked Steve’s skin. He rutted his clothed cock against the other boy’s thigh. He grunted and let his eyes flash up to watch what he could see of Steve’s face, his open mouth and his flared nostrils. He looked beautiful from this angle.

Steve, for his credit, opened his legs to let Billy settle between them. He hooked his knees tight behind his lover’s thighs to draw him up against his own hips. “Oh, fuck, fuck…” he panted softly at a particularly hard suck on his neck. “That feels so good…”

Billy released Steve’s skin with a slick popping noise, dragging his bright blue eyes to admire the mottled purple mark. He memorized the shade, burning it into his memory, before it could fade away. The dark outlines of his teeth, the way it tapered off into red at the edges. It was beautiful. Steve was beautiful.

Steve’s eyes flashed up at Billy, brown tinged with burgundy. It would be hours before the reddish shade would fade again, it always was when he fed. His thighs relaxed, heels digging into the backs of Billy’s knees, drawing him into the cradle of his hips. “Breed me,” he hissed, dirty and smirking.

He knew those words made the wolf in Billy shiver. He knew that Billy couldn’t resist when he talked like that, like he was someone Billy could breed. Like he was a werewolf, and not a vampire.

Billy worked his briefs down almost immediately, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder. All he could think about was how nice Steve’s legs felt around his waist, how his body drew Billy in, like he was made to take Billy’s cock. One hand groped blindly in the nightstand for the lubricant Steve kept there. He found it, after a moment of searching, a growl on his lips, frustration at how badly he just wanted to push in in in and watch Steve’s eyes go wide, feel his body go lax underneath him.

Steve held in a hiss when Billy began to prod at his hole with a lube-slick finger. He shifted his hips, raising them higher for Billy to sink the digit in to the knuckle. A low groan escaped Steve, echoed in Billy’s own. They locked eyes for a moment, and Billy worked his finger deeper, feeling the muscles give, relax, with familiarity. He was adding a second not long after, spreading them wide to open Steve up for him.

Billy nuzzled his face into Steve’s neck, his mark already fading into pink, and began to trail kisses up and down the column of his throat. His gentle movements were offset by the spearing, corkscrewing stretch his fingers were doing inside of the other boy. He listened to the little gasps and moans coming from Steve’s pink lips. His hips bucked, wanting more than ever to be buried inside of his lover, his  _ mate _ , and feel him coming apart underneath him.

Steve couldn’t hide the cry that ripped from his throat when Billy added a third finger. He worked the digits effortlessly, spreading and opening them wide, forcing Steve’s hole to accommodate the girth. His hips canted a little higher. He was ready, ready for more, ready for  _ Billy _ .

Billy didn’t even need to be told, so in sync he was with Steve’s wants. He growled, low and deep in his throat, as he drew out his fingers and poured lubricant over his heavy cock. He rubbed it into the skin, fast, not allowing himself to keep his hand around his erection for long enough to draw pleasure from it. Not when Steve was there, so close, so hot and ready and  _ wet _ for him. He could practically smell Steve’s desire in the air as he lined up the blunt head of his cock, sliding in, so slowly, so very slowly.

Steve’s whine was loud in Billy’s ears, his nails sharp and almost painful in his back, but it urged Billy on, deeper, deeper, until he was bottomed out inside of Steve’s tight heat.

Steve panted, running his fingers up Billy’s spine and into his thick blonde hair. He dug his nails in, winding the curls over his hands to pull. “Good boy,” he murmured, legs going tight around the backs of Billy’s thighs. “Breed me, baby, you know you want to.”

And, oh, did he. Billy grunted, pulling out just enough to thrust back in. The way Steve’s legs held him, he couldn’t do much more than short, deep thrusts, right against the other boy’s prostate. He knew that’s how Steve liked it, though, and he was all too happy to oblige. He rocked against his lover, huffing little pants and growls against Steve’s temple. His hands dug into slim, pale hips, holding Steve in place so that he could reach completion.

It wasn’t like they couldn’t go all night, if they wanted.

Billy’s hand wrapped around Steve’s cock, stroking quickly in time with his thrusts. “You look so beautiful,” he ground out, his voice going rough, as it always did when he could release his feral side on his lover. “Such a sweaty mess for me, look at you, I wish you could see how beautiful you are.”

Steve moaned in agreement, his hips snapping up to meet Billy’s strokes, before moving back to take his cock deeper. “Tell me, describe it,” he managed to beg. He hadn’t seen his own reflection in so long, hadn’t seen himself like this before he was turned. He wanted nothing more than to hear what he looked like in Billy’s eyes. He always did.

“Oh, fuck,” Billy grunted as his hips bucked hard into Steve. “Your hair’s a mess, all over the pillow, and your face, it’s so pale but,” he smothered a moan, “but your cheeks’re flushed, pink, and your eyes, you can’t even see the color of them, your pupils are so wide, and your lips’re all red and swollen, and, and, fuck, Steve!” He was so close, so close, he could taste his orgasm coming to him. “Steve, fuck, I...you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, baby.”

Steve surged up for a harsh kiss. “Knot me, Billy,” his lips moved against the shell of Billy’s ear. “Knot me.”

Billy gave a loud shout, his body going nearly still, aside from his hips as they ground as deep as they could into Steve’s hot body. He could feel it before he came, his knot swelling, stretching Steve impossibly wide, locking them together so that Steve couldn’t pull away. Steve was the only one he could ever give his knot to, the only one that could take it and come away without any pain. He was so entranced by his lover, his mate, and he bared his neck to be bitten.

Steve’s fangs, digging deep into his flesh, puncturing again so that he could drink, was what truly did Billy in. He began to come, shooting ribbon after ribbon of hot release into Steve. He shut his eyes tight as he revelled in the dual feeling of pleasure, between his orgasm, spurting deep in his lover, and the feeling of being fed on.

It was intoxicating, addicting. He could never get enough.

Steve’s little whimpers didn’t help, as he swallowed small mouthfuls of Billy’s blood while clenching down on his knot, coming all over Billy’s knuckles as his own pleasure finally erupted from his reddened cock, locked together in the most intimate moments of their lives.

It seemed to go on forever, both of them taking what they needed from the other, before Billy’s knot went down, his cock slipping free. Steve only released his throat when he felt Billy, woozy from his orgasm and the blood loss, begin to sag against him. He wrapped his strong arms around his lover and eased him down to the bed, watched as his skin healed over the bite, and rubbed at his back.

They laid like that for a long while, coming down from their respective highs, Steve’s nails gently running over Billy’s sweaty skin. He waited for a few long moments, reddish eyes studying Billy’s relaxed face. He leaned in for a kiss. “So, do you want to go again?” He asked, teasingly, as if he hadn’t just been knotted. As if he hadn’t just had an intense orgasm as he drank from the other boy.

Billy gave a snort of laughter and nuzzled his face against Steve’s. “Maybe...in a few minutes.” He knew it wouldn’t take too much for him to go again. “And if you order us some food, I could be convinced to go a few more rounds after, too.”

Steve chuckled softly. “Sounds like a plan to me,” he grinned, fangs pointed and sharp. “As long as you feed me when you’re done, too.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“And you love it.”


End file.
